Are We There Yet? (2005)
Name: Are We There Yet? Directed by: Brian Levant Screenplay by: Steven Gary Banks Claudia Grazioso J. David Stem David N. Weiss Story by: Steven Gary Banks Claudia Grazioso Produced by: Matt Alvarez Ice Cube Dan Kolsrud Executive Producers: Derek Dauchy Todd Garner Director of Photography: Thomas Ackerman Production Designer: Stephen Lineweaver Edited by: Lawrence Jordan Music by: David Newman Art Director: Kevin Humenny Set Decorator: Joahnne Hubert Costume Designer: Gersha Phillips Casting by: Juel Bestrop Jeanne McCarthy Length: 95 minutes, 19 seconds Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Revolution Studios Cube Vision Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Aired: January 21, 2005 Budget: $32 million Box Office: $97.9 million Pixar Movie Number: 1172 Are We There Yet? is a 2005 American family comedy film directed by Brian Levant. It was written by Steven Gary Banks, Claudia Grazioso, J. David Stem, and David N. Weiss based on a story by Banks and Grazioso. Ice Cube stars alongside an ensemble cast featuring Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Daniel Bolden, Jay Mohr, and Tracy Morgan. The Whole Story Children Lindsey and Kevin Kingston sabotage the relationships of their divorced mother, determined to keep her single until their parents reconcile. Nick Persons, a businessman who dislikes children, purchases a brand-new 2004 Lincoln Navigator and boasts with his beloved bobble head of Satchel Paige, who comes to life at its own will – though only Nick can hear him. When he reaches his shop, he witnesses the woman of his dreams, Suzanne Kingston. On his way to talk to her, he is disgusted to find she has two kids, who turn out to be Lindsey and Kevin. Later that night, Nick runs into Suzanne on his way home, asking for a jump start because her car has broken down. After receiving an electric shock, he agrees to take her home, and once there, agrees to transport her wherever she needs to go. On New Year's Eve, he brings her to the local airport to go to Vancouver for a business meeting, but her ex husband calls to say he is sick and cannot bring the children to the airport, leaving her to put her trust in Nick. Once at her house, he meets Kevin and Lindsey for the second time and gives them "gifts" (a pizza coupon for Lindsey and a corkscrew for Kevin). They go to the airport to park, where Kevin accidentally damages Nick's car door. Nick yells at Kevin for having his car door damaged, making him cry, but bribes him with 10 dollars to make sure he doesn't get in trouble by the police. Inside the airport, Kevin learns that corkscrews are illegal to bring on planes so he ditches the item in Nick's jacket pocket, which leads to Nick being tackled by security. After taking a train instead, the two kids jump off to collect a toy just as Nick boards, forcing him to jump off and land unsafely. When they lose their luggage, they reluctantly drive. Believing Nick is only their mother's friend, the kids are tamed but still misbehave and show Nick no respect. At a truck stop, the two learn from one of Nick's friends, Marty, on his cell phone that he not only dislikes them, but also lied about not having feelings for their mother. They then show less restraint and cause mayhem throughout the trip, hijacking Nick's car by having Kevin fake an asthma attack, injuring Nick in the testicles with a plastic axe, signaling to truck driver Al Buck that they have been kidnapped (which causes Nick to accidentally drive his car into the woods and down a mountain, resulting in heavy damage to the car, much to his horror and dismay), and ultimately running away to visit their father. Nick pursues them on a horse but falls off. Once they arrive at their father's house, however, they learn their father has not only moved on, but has a new family. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, they warm up to Nick, as he does them. Nick tells them his father also abandoned him. Throughout the rest of the trip, the three find themselves in several more mishaps, but each setback only strengthens their relationship. At one point, Kevin has to get an inhaler refill from a pharmacist working as a clown at a chaotic children's New Year's Eve party, and during this, Lindsey reveals her singing talent, doing a karaoke version of Aretha Franklin's 1965 song "Respect". Back on the road, Kevin vomits on the car's windshield and then they pull into a conservation area to clean out the car. While Kevin and Nick feed a deer some cookies, Lindsey accidentally scares it with a camera flash, causing the deer to fight Nick, resulting in him losing his keys. Because of this, Nick tries to hotwire the car using his lighter, but he accidentally sets the alarm off. After stopping the alarm, Nick slams the car's hood down, causing the lighter to tip over and set the inside of the car on fire. The car then explodes. Nick angrily blames the kids by pretending it was their fault making them cry but calms down and apologizes immediately afterwards. With the car now a heap of scrap metal, the trio tries to hitchhike a ride from Al Buck, but he leaves Nick behind and drives off, still thinking Nick is a kidnapper. Nick hitches a ride from the driver of a billboard truck. To Al's surprise, the kids physically attack him in the van, leading to a chase that ends when in Vancouver, where Nick fights Al, along with several men dressed as snowmen. During the fight, Kevin has an asthma attack and collapses. Nick rushes to his aid and revives him. Witnessing the event, Suzanne believes trusting Nick was a mistake. After encouragement from Satchel, Nick goes to Suzanne's hotel to tell her and the kids farewell for good. After Suzanne realizes how much Nick and the kids have grown to care for each other, Suzanne realizes that Nick is the one for her, and they kiss on New Year's Eve during the fireworks at Lindsey's suggestion. Cast Ice Cube as Nick Persons, a smooth-talking, bachelor who dislikes children Aleisha Allen as Lindsey Kingston, Suzanne's bratty, clever, and antagonistic eleven year old daughter Philip Daniel Bolden as Kevin Kingston, Suzanne's asthmatic, immature son and Lindsey's seven year old brother Nia Long as Suzanne Kingston, a divorced single mother Jay Mohr as Marty, Nick's best friend M. C. Gainey as Al Buck (known as "Big Al"), a well meaning truck driver who stalks Nick throughout the film in an effort to "rescue" the kids, as he mistakenly believes that Nick has kidnapped them Tracy Morgan as a Satchel Paige Bobblehead (voice), Nick's prized possession and confidante, who speaks to him through his conscience David Barclay as Satchel Page Bobblehead (puppeteer) C. Ernst Harth as Ernst, a truck driver who tries to help Nick save the kids from Big Al, but fails after Big Al crashes his truck Nichelle Nichols as Miss Mable, Kevin and Lindsey's babysitter Sean Millington as Frank Kingston, Kevin and Lindsey's father and Suzanne's ex husband, who abandoned his family some time before the events of the film Henry Simmons as Carl, Suzanne's date who was scared off by Kevin and Lindsay Media Release *''Are We There Yet?'' is released on video and DVD May 24, 2005. Aspect Ratios *Widescreen *Fullscreen DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Languages **Audio: English (Dolby Digital 5.1) and French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) **Subtitles: English, French, Chinese, Thai and Korean *Bonus Features **Blooper reel and deleted scenes **A tour of Nick's Fine Sports Collectibles **Play games **Road Trippin': The Making Of Featurette **Storyboard comparisons International Info Quotes *Are We There Yet?/Quotes Other Languages *Are We There Yet?/Other Languages Language Dubs *Are We There Yet?/Language Dubs Previews Coming Soon to Theaters *Herbie: Fully Loaded Trailer (June 22) *Fantastic Four Trailer (July 8) Coming Soon to DVD and Video *Hitch Trailer (June 14) Now Available on DVD and Video *Fat Albert Trailer (Now Available on Video and DVD) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:2005 Films